Changes
by naomi-in-neverland
Summary: Takes place pretty much a couple of minutes before the 74th Hunger Games reaping. Katniss and Peeta are in love, Haymitch is a drunken no surprise there anger-issue filled psycho, and Katniss and Peeta are just going to have to suck it up; they're both going into the arena. Together.
1. The Reaping

A/N: Just to let everyone know, I do not own The Hunger Games. Suzanne Collins owns every character I mention. A lot of the plots in my story will be the same kind of idea of The Hunger Games, but at the same time very different.

Here it starts with Katniss and her beloved younger sister, Prim, heading to the reaping. The entire story is from Katniss' point of view, like the real books. Katniss and Peeta are close friends, though recently they discussed their feelings for each other and, well, they both know they love one another. A lot.

Gale is a meany bully to Katniss, though he still hunted with her.

Alright, let's get started! Don't forget to comment any feedback to me! Thank you, and please enjoy!

It was a bright and sunny day, as Prim and I walked to the reaping in the square in our supposed 'good clothes', though they still looked as tatty as everything else the Seam kids wear.

Why am I worrying about what I'm wearing, anyway? It should be Prim and Peeta's safety I think about. This morning I bit my nails to the nubs with worry for the two, though not in Prim's sight.

I don't want her thinking I'm weak. If I'm weak, she'll give up all together. My Mother already has.

Holding Prim's hand, the two of us got into a line to take some blood, but Prim started whimpering and held back. I sighed.

"Little Duck, they just need to take a little blood. It doesn't hurt much, come on. Once you're done I'll come and find you." All the while I was saying this, Prim's face was contorted with obvious fear and she was shaking her head. "Prim, come on." I say more insistently.

She finally comes, though sticking close to me, until we get to a table where the Peacekeeper there grabs my hand, takes some blood, and shoves the tip of my finger to the paper with my name on it.

I quickly move on, looking for Prim, and spot her up ahead of me. I decide to get her after the reaping, and stay where I am with all of the other sixteen year old girls.

While everyone is filed out and standing in the square outside the Justice building, the mayor of District 13 comes up to the microphone.

"It is both a time for repentance and a time for thanks," he says. Then he reads the list of past District 12 victors. In seventy-four years, we've only had two. The other is dead, and the next is Haymitch Abernathy, a paunchy, middle-aged man. He's always drunk, just like he is now, as he comes staggering up to the stage, muttering unintelligible things.

He falls off the stage, and everyone's attention is turned off him. He disgusts me. His lack of soberness is probably why we never get victors.

The mayor embarrassedly invites Effie Trinket on stage. Bright and bubbly as ever, she trots to the stadium, unnatural pink hair bouncing around. She comes up to the microphone and does her signature, "And may the odds be ever in your favor!" I snigger at this, because Peeta and I had made fun of what she'd just said while we were in the woods, and I was teaching Peeta to use a bow and arrow. Stupid, high-pitched Capitol voice. Thinking of Peeta, I tear my eyes away from the sickeningly hilarious sight before me and search for Peeta. There, I can see him. He's looking at Effie with a kind of amused grimace. I hold back a laugh, despite these cruel times, and turn my attention, and eyes, back to Effie.

She goes over to a big glass bowl, filled with slips of 12 and up to 18 year old girls' names.

"Ladies first!" Effie annoyingly trills. She holds up her hand in a silly dramatic way, waves it around, and then plunges her hand in the bowl, resurfacing again with a piece of paper that holds an unfortunate child's name.

Effie moves back to the microphone, opens the piece of paper, clears her throat, and says loudly, "Primrose Everdeen!"

**A/N: Please! I beg of you to review! **

**-Naomi**


	2. We'll Get Through

It was as though the clouds had all covered the bright, sunny day, and the sky was nothing but grey and dreary.

The air had whooshed from my lungs, and I stood gaping, choking for air. Prim took a deep breath, tucked in her duck tail, and started to slowly walk to the stadium, as four Peacekeepers came to escort her.

The Peacekeepers blocking my sister from my sight kind of snapped me out of my shocked state.

I willed my legs to work and moved forwards a bit. 'Prim,' my voice came out weak and hoarse. She doesn't turn around, and nor do the Peacekeepers. 'Prim!' I say louder. 'Prim, no! I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!' I shout. Prim's facing me now, and I'm running to her. I open my arms and crash her to my chest, forcing the tears away.

'N-no, Katniss. Don't go!' Prim cried.I had to pull away just then, or I would never be able to.

Effie looks as though she's going to say something, but the mayor says, "No, let her. What difference does it make."

Prim is wailing as I pull her off me, so Gale comes forward to get her. Normally I would of been angry at him for doing this, but in this case I'm grateful.

"Alright then,' Effie says uncertainly. "Come on, dear. I won't bite."

I seriously thought otherwise.

I walked slowly up to the stadium, up the stairs, and beside Effie. "Now, I bet my buttons that was your sister?" Effie asks, her annoying voice back in full blast.

"Yes," I reply flatly.

"And what is your name?"

"Katniss Everdeen." I'm afraid I'll burst out crying, I really am. Especially with Prim shouting and crying in the background, and Peeta looking at me like someone's just told him he's going to die.

"Now, next is boys!" Effie says, and leaves me standing there by myself as she goes to the other big bowl filled with boy's names.

She does the dramatic hand thing again, and puts her hand in the bowl, then takes it out again with a piece of paper.

Moving over to my side to speak into the microphone, she says, "Peeta Mellark!"

Oh no. Not him. I see the shock register on his face, and then he's moving up to the stadium. Faster and more strong-looking than me, I might add. No, I don't want my Peeta to go into the arena. He just can't!

He goes to stand on one side of Effie, me on the other.

"Well, here we have two courageous tributes from District 12! Shake hands, please." Effie says. She backs away a bit, to give me room to see Peeta. I look into his crystal, sea-blue eyes, and almost break down then and there. The sorrow in them, the sadness, the.. determination?

I'm confused for a moment, and then remember I'm supposed to shake Peeta's hand. But we don't.

Instead, I pull him to me with such force I'm almost whinded. His arms are wrapped around me, crushing me to him. I accidentally let out a little tear, but it's quickly dismissed as I pull away.

We're escorted through big doors into the Justice Building, and Peeta goes into one room while I go in the other.

While waiting for my visitors to say my farewells with them, I take a moment to study the room I'm in.

It's very fancy, and big. There are red velvet sofas, a fireplace, and even pictures of past District 12 mayors. I slump down onto one of the sofas, and knowing no one will see me just yet, I start to cry.

I cry for the fact that Prim was almost taken by the Capitol, that even though she was saved, I'm still going to have to leave her.

I cry for the fact that Peeta and I might have to kill each other. I also cry for the fact that we won't come back to District 12 alive.

Once I'm all sobbed out, I just sit down and act miserable.

Soon after, the door opens and I look up. Prim comes rushing in with my Mother, and she jumps into my lap, crying once again. I hold her to me, whispering soothing words,and stroking her golden hair.

After a while we pull away, when Prim puts something in my hand. It's the Mockingjay pin I gave her earlier on today. "For luck." she mumbles. I smile and pin it to my dress, then look up at my Mother who was watching us.

I got up and walked over to her, putting my hands on her shoulders.

I stared into her baby blue eyes, and said, "You've got to promise me you won't black out again. I won't be there, so Prim needs you. Promise me."

"I-I promise." she says.

I study her, then see the water in her eyes. "Don't. Don't cry."

She nods, and seems to pull herself together, so I give her a big hug. I know she zoned out and left me and Prim to fend for ourselves as she was succumbed to her depression after my Father died in the mine explosion, but she couldn't help it. She lost someone too that day, and you can't help having an illness.

A Peacekeeper then came in and told us our time was up, so I nearly started getting teary again but thankfully, I didn't. Too much of my Father in me.

I sat down again once they left, feeling empty. I heard the door open once again, and looked up, wondering who it could be.

It was Gale.

I stared confusedly at him. "Gale-?"

He silenced me with a kiss. A kiss? What?

He had my face cupped in his hands, and the kiss was soft.

I didn't care. He was rude, and he was kissing me!

I aggressively shoved him off me, wiping my mouth on my arm.

"What are you doing?" I shout. "I-I have a boyfriend! And when have you ever taken any notice in me?"

He looks quite put off, and just walks out of the room. I stood speechless, my face red from what he'd just done.

A while later, while I was still standing in the exact same position, a Peacekeeper came in and told me it was time to go. I complied, with him holding my upper arm, much to my annoyance.

I met Peeta at the car with Effie, and saw that his face was red and puffy. I wonder if I look like that too. He gives me a weak smile, which I return.

We get into the car, with Effie in the middle, and she chatters on about how 'grand' the train is.

I can hear Peeta crying, and I want badly to comfort him, but this Capitol lump is separating us.

Well I don't care. I reach over Effie, take Peeta's hand in mine, give it a reassuring squeeze, and say determinedly, "We'll get through."

We both know the lie in that statement, but we don't say anything else as we arrive at the train station.


	3. A Little More Than That

Peeta, Effie and I get out of the fancy Capitol car once we arrive at the station, and there are lots of people there with cameras and microphones. I try to devoid my face of all emotion. I don't want them to think I'm weak, just like I didn't want Prim to know I was worried. Except, only now, it's for the benefit of my life.

Peeta and I are escorted into the train by Effie, and she tells us to sit down and wait for our mentor, which is, much to my dismay, Haymitch. _R.I.P Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, sixteen year olds of District 12..._

I sit down on a dark blue sofa, a bit like the one in the Justice Building, and look around.

Not that I was listening much, but Effie wasn't lying about how good the train was.

Though I couldn't exactly enjoy it. Knowing it's only to take me to my death sentence.

I notice Peeta hasn't sat down yet, and I give him a questioning look. Next thing I know, I'm being crushed up against his chest in the world's biggest bear hug. I sigh against him, as I wrap my arms around his torso. Then I realise he's sobbing. Oh no.. Please don't..

"Peeta, please don't cry," I'm surprised at how desperate my plea sounds. "Please, you'll make me upset."

He resurfaces from my hair, and his face is once again red and puffy. "I-I'm sorry.." he apologises.

I feel bad. "You don't have to be sorry," I reassure. "I know how you're feeling."

I mumble the last bit.

"Come on, let's sit down." I lead Peeta over to the sofa I was sitting on, and because it's big enough, the both of us sit on it, wrapped in each other's arms, Peeta's chin resting on the top of my head. I could feel his breath blowing bits of my hair around every time he exhaled. It was strangely soothing.

Finally, after what seemed like years, Haymitch came out of a door, drunk as usual, and looking incredibly soiled. His shirt was unbuttoned at the top and had stains on it, and his trousers were ragged and dirty. He walked over to the refreshment table and got a cup of whiskey, then came over to us and sat on the opposite chair. All he did was stare at us, so me, getting quite fed up, said, "So, you finally decided to show your face then. The smell of your own putrid breath too much for you?"

The satisfaction was practically illuminating off of me, if that was possible. But it soon died down as I saw Haymitch raise his fist.

Peeta moved quickly in front of me, shoving Haymitch away. "Don't even think about it." he says harshly to a very non-put off Haymitch.

I put my hand on Peeta's shoulder, giving him the OK and, breathing heavily, Peeta sat back down again, putting his arm protectively around my waist. I gave my infamous scowl to Haymitch, who in turn smirked back.

"You would've deserved it." he says.

"And you would've deserved the punch I'd hit back." I counter.

I feel Peeta give me an amused squeeze, and I'm immediately satisfied once again. Never mind the fact that Haymitch is giving me a disgusted look. That just makes it all the better.

"So," Peeta says. I can tell he's trying not to laugh. "Are you going to help us?"

Haymitch looks at Peeta, pretends to contemplate it, then says, "Hm, no thank you boy. I'll just be going right back to my room."

With that, he got up off the sofa, grabbed the bottle of whiskey, and trudged to the door.

I was positively fuming.

"OI," I yell, getting up. "GET YOUR GOOD-FOR-NOTHING, FAT, USELESS _LUMP_ BACK OVER HERE TO HELP ME AND MY BOYFRIEND WIN THESE _BLOODY_ GAMES, WHICH _YOU_ ARE A PART OF."

I was seeing stars after that. Haymitch was frozen, staring at me blankly.

Peeta was also staring at me blankly, but I could see that look in his eyes.

That look of admiration. I wanted to kiss his face off. But I didn't, and instead continued to glare at Haymitch. He was now, to my surprise, punching my face in.

It didn't hurt much, but the fall did when he lunged at me. I landed on my hand and it made a sort of cracking noise. I cried out, as Haymitch grabbed the smashed whiskey bottle and held it up to my neck, pressing it down slightly so little beads of scarlet could be seen, while I spat a mixture of saliva and blood onto his face. His punches sure were hard. He actually drew blood. But I wasn't scared. Not really.

Haymitch puts his other hand around my neck, applying pressure. OK, maybe now I'm a little afraid, considering I can't breathe. He's cut off my wind pipe. Abandoned the glass and gone for his hands instead.

Haymitch was furious. No, that's an understatement. Absolutely livid. But so was I at this point.

Apparently so was Peeta, and he gave an outraged yell, tackling Haymitch off of me so I could finally breathe.

I stumble up, and I'm a little dizzy. I don't quite know what's going on, but I think I hear Effie's high-pitched voice, and some other new voices shouting. My head clears, and it's only then do I realise Peeta's helping me to a room. I look at his face and see his lip's split and bleeding. He immediately feel terrible, and reach out to him. But he stops me, and his face is full of concern.

When we get to the room, two Avoxes are waiting for us holding a First Aid kit.

"Uh, I think you're going to need a little more than that." I say, holding up my limp wrist and wincing.

**A/N: Guys, you know how much reviews mean to me ;) Per review, I post a chapter! Good enough deal?**


	4. We're here

Once we were all patched up, the two Avoxes left us by ourselves in the room.

Peeta and I just sat there at the end of the bed in silence. Then I looked at Peeta with a sort of grimace, but I burst out laughing shortly after.

It was all so terrible and surreal! My mentor trying to drain the life out of me, when he was supposed to be helping me! It was hilarious. Strangely hilarious.

Soon I was on the floor, on all fours, banging the ground with my fists. I soon stopped that though because of the sharp pain in my wrist.

I cried out, giggling uncontrollably, tears streaming down my face and clutching my side.

I must have looked like a nutter.

I lay gasping on the bedroom ground, grinning my head off, and I realised that Peeta had laid back on the bed, chuckling to himself. I gave one last laugh, when the realisation dawned on me.

"Peeta, what the Hell? What have I done?" I cry, getting quickly up off the floor.

He looked at me with a confused expression. I sighed, exasperated.

"Y'know, besides from the fact that I angered our mentor, our main lifeline, into making him want to kill me, what are we going to do?"Peeta's got nothing to say to that.

Tears come to my eyes again, but not out of uncontrollable laughter. Out of the situation ahead of us.

"P-Peeta, I-I'm so s-sorry." I stutter, tears already streaming down my face. He gives me a sad look, and opens out his arms to me. I walked into them, sobbing all the while.

"Katniss, it's okay. Don't cry, everything's alright." Peeta soothed, stroking my now messed-up hair.

I hastily pulled away from him, wiping the tears from my face and glaring. "What do you mean, 'everything's alright'?"

He looked surprised. "I just meant that you don't have to be sorry." I continued to glare at him.

"Well, Mr. Mellark, that's my decision. And I decide that I should be sorry!"

By now Peeta just looked amused, which infuriated me.

"Mr. Mellark?" he questioned, smirking slightly. I faltered. Why did I say that? I sound so stupid.

"Oh, shut up." I reply, strutting out of the room, trying to maintain all of the dignity I had left. That is, if there is any. I hear Peeta snigger from behind me, and I know he's following me.

I reach the living room, and see Haymitch sitting on the same sofa Peeta and I were sitting on. The sight of him made my blood boil, though he still had bruises and a couple of cuts, I was glad to see.

I looked over at me, gave me the dirtiest look he could muster, and was about to get up when Peeta came to my side, wearing a glare that could compete against my own, and put his arm around my waist. "Don't," I'm surprised to hear the venom in his tone. "Make me beat you up again."

That shut Haymitch up, and he angrily slumped back down onto the sofa again.

"What are you doing out here?" I ask him. He looks up at me with a hateful stare.

"I don't see why it's any of your concern." he states. I can feel my temper rising.

"You did attempt to kill me, so I think it's my every concern." Haymitch's lips are working up a retort when there's a loud, cheering sound. We all turn our heads to the source, and find that it's coming from outside of the train, in the direction we're heading in.

Then all of a sudden Effie bursts in, excitement evident on her features. 'We're here!" she trills.

**A/N: Please, I would like to get at least one review per chapter. Ah-hah! I won't write another chapter unless I get at least one review! Moohahaaa**


End file.
